Untold Secrets
by Pixie hollow faerie
Summary: We all know about Lin Bei Fong and Tenzin's past relationship. What we do not know is about the person who changed their lives forever. Lin had been hiding a secret from Tenzin. But what is it and why?
1. Chapter 1

Lin's POV

Tenzin and I are sitting on my couch in the living room when the question first pops up,"Lin, what do you think about... having children, our future?"

He must know the answer by now. "Tenzin, I'm the chief of police. I wouldn't have time for a child."

He sighs. Obviously he knew my answer. He is quiet for a few minutes before responding. "Lin, is there a future for us?"

"I see one, but not with children," I say. "I'm just not ready for a child," I add in hopes to appease him. Tenzin and I had been dating since we were teenagers. He always said he would marry me and we would have a future together. He asked me once to marry him when I was twenty five and my career was just taking off. I was too engrossed with my work to even think of marriage.

We sit there in silence for a while until he stood up. I stand as well. "I should get back to the island," he says. He looks disappointed.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" I ask.

"Yes I'll stop by after your done working." We walk towards the door and I open it for him. He turns to face me before walking out the door. "Goodbye Lin," he says with a quick peck to my lips.

"See you tomorrow baldy," I say giving him a smile. He scowls at my nickname for him, but smiles and waves goodbye.

Tenzin's POV

As I leave Lin's, I think about our conversation and it starts to sink in. We are growing apart. I realize we have been for some time now but I love her so much. I always thought there would be a future between us. I decide to call Oogi with the bison whistle my father had given me. I stand there for a few moments looking into the night sky. I spot Oogi flying towards me. I climb aboard and ride towards Air Temple Island. I dismount Oogi and decide to retire for the night.

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes. I groan as I slowly get out of bed. I slowly change out of my sleeping robes, still not yet awake. I make my way to the kitchen to see if an acolyte has prepared breakfast. Sure enough, one is up, by the name of Pema.

"Good morning Tenzin," she says cheerfully.

"Good morning Pema. What have you prepared for breakfast?" I ask curiously. It smells delicious.

"Oh, just one of your favorites," she says with a smile.

"Why, how kind of you," I say warmly. She sets two plates on the table. I eye her curiously. She never usually eats with me. She shifts uncomfortably from my gaze.

"May I?" she asks pulling out a chair.

"Of course you are welcome to eat with me, Pema." She smiles in return. We sit there silently eating, until I notice her gazing at me. I look up at her. She quickly looks away, her face pink with embarrassment. I stand up, finished with the meal. "I'm going for a walk," I say without looking back at her. I'm walking down the path when I hear quick footsteps behind me. I turn to see Pema following me.

"Would you mind if I accompany you?" she asks nervously.

"Not at all," I smile encouragingly at her. I wonder why she looked so nervous. We walk silently along the path. The sun is shining and there is a gentle warm breeze. My thoughts of the lovely weather are interrupted by Pema.

"Lovely weather, isn't it," Pema says gazing ahead.

"Yes quite lovely," I say in response. I realize it's nearly noon. Lin should be on her lunch break. Maybe I'll bring her something. I'm sure should wouldn't mind if I stopped by early. "I think that I will go see Lin on lunch break," I say aloud without realizing. Pema looks at me a little saddened, though I'm not sure why.

" I think I'll be going," I say. "It was nice walking with you, Pema."

"Yes it was," she says sounding sad that I am leaving. I turn to leave as I get out my bison whistle."Wait!" Pema says. "Don't leave."

"I'll be back later," I say a bit confused.

"Tenzin, I can't stand it anymore!" she looks me right in the eye.

"Whatever do you mean?" I am still at a loss. "What can't you stand?"

"Tenzin, I can't stand to see you with Lin."

"What do you mean you can't stand to see me with Lin?!" I interrupt angrily. She stands there quietly surprised by my outburst. "Well, go on then, Pema. Why do you dislike Lin?" I say loudly.

"I didn't say that," she finally shouts.

"Well why do you dislike my relationship with her?!" I'm fuming now. This woman has no say in my relationship with Lin.

"Because...well." she looks me right in the eye. "Tenzin, I'm in love with you!"

* * *

**Please review!:) I will post another chapter if enough people like it. Thank you for reading! Just to let you know that no this is not about Pema! **


	2. Chapter 2

Lin's POV

I sit I my office after deciding what I do with the young boy my officers had just brought in. He tried to smuggle some cabbages from the cabbage cart. I was only frustrated with the fact he had tried to fight the law using his bending, which destroyed the man's cart.

Before I go confront the boy, I sit there slightly annoyed. This boy better know what's coming to him. I do not care who people are if they break the law. I do not give people special treatment even if they are royalty.

I decide to confront the boy. I make my way down the hall to the room which he is in. Paperwork ready at hand I put a serious scowl on. I open the door to see a terrified teenager. No surprise there. I approach the table, stand behind him and SLAM the papers on the table in front of him. He jumps slightly and cowers in his seat his head down in shame and fear. He is right to fear me. I show no mercy.

"Let me see." I pause. "You have not only stolen, but you have destroyed property!" He flinches as I raise my voice. Good. He's afraid. I smile on the inside.

"It's just that my family doesn't have a lot of money."

I cut him off, "THAT, young man, is no excuse to commit a crime!"

"But my little brother was so hungry. And we don't have parents…or money." He sounds desperate. I have heard every excuse in the book. They lie so often, I show no pity.I'm hearing words, but they aren't changing my mind. I stop listening to his babbling. What a pack of lies!

"I've heard enough of this!" I say annoyed.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asks nervously.

I sigh inwardly. "Young man, you did the wrong thing. I'll be going to my office to give some thought as to what I should do with you." I walk out of the door. One of my officers is standing there waiting.

"What should we do with him, chief?"

"Since the boy claims he has no money, and the cart owner demands the damages be paid, he will work off his debt. And he will be doing some community service."

"Okay, chief. You want me to write it up for you?"

"Yes. And keep an eye on that boy." I make my way back to the office. Another day, another pointless crime. Lately there haven't been too many major crimes in Republic City and most have been petty crimes like this. As I walk past my officers, most give a respectful nod. I make it to my office. Solituide. Enjoyable solitude. I wish a certain Airbender would come visit me during my lunch hour.

I am surprised he hasn't come. Usually Tenzin drops by to see me. I wonder where he's been. The rest of the day was uneventful. It was spent sitting and pacing more or less. I am glad the work day is nearly over. I know that I will return to my apartment with someone waiting for me.

I drive in the rain in my Sato Mobile to my apartment. I walk through the rain to the door. I am surprised Tenzin isn't lounging in the living room when I walk through the door. I was shocked he wasn't preparing me dinner. I was looking forward to seeing him, and having one of his wonderful dinners prepared for me.

I walk into my kitchen and start to make stir fry. I stare at the vegetables and chicken in the pan. The smell is intoxicating. My stomach growls in response. I keep looking at the doorway expecting Tenzin to walk in any minute. Finally my food is done.

I sit at the table and look out the window at the city. I don't realize I have eaten nearly half my plate in only a few minutes. I decide to save the rest for a quick meal tomorrow. After I had put the food away, I walk to my bedroom. Might as well retire for the night, since someone didn't come like he said he would.

I metal bend my uniform off and lay back on my bed. Arms folded behind my head, I stare at the ceiling a while wondering why Tenzin did do as he'd said. He almost always comes to my apartment after I'm done working. I hope nothing has happened to him.

I begin to drift off to sleep. The last thought that runs in my mind is that I will have a word with him tomorrow.

* * *

**Please review:) **


	3. Chapter 3

Tenzin POV

I wake up to the chatter of birds. I think to myself, today will be a good day. The sun is shining. I look out my window. Everything seems so calm and peaceful. I have never felt better.  
Then the thought hits me. How do break the news to Lin? Pema has confessed her love for me, and I think I feel the same. I love Lin but I'm in love with Pema.

Lin is not going to take the news too lightly. I don't know how to tell her. Pema told me I need to get rid of her, but I still care for her. I don't want to hurt her.

Lin POV

I'm sitting in a dark room. My hands are tied behind my back. I can't move my feet. There's a voice saying, "Well well look who it is. Lin Bei Fong." A shiver runs down my spine. The voice continues, "The strongest earthbender next to her mother. I wonder what she would do without her bending... Let's find out." No, that's impossible. Only the avatar can take away bending. I feel a finger on my forehead. Suddenly I feel as though part of me is gone. Try as I might to earth bend myself, free nothing works. I try to scream but nothing comes out. "You will thank me for taking your bending some day."

I sit straight up in bed. Sweat runs down my forehead. I look at my surroundings. I'm still in my room. A sigh escapes my mouth as I plop back onto my pillow. It was just a dream. I metal bend my badge just to be sure. Staring at the ceiling I decide to get up.  
I eat a quick breakfast. I begin to metal bend my uniform on when I realize that it's Sunday. I have today off. Maybe I can go visit Tenzin. I know I'll surprise him.

I think he will enjoy it if I wear something a little more dainty. I find a green dress in my closet. It flows down to my feet. It is strapless and ripples when I walk. My hair is usually pinned up to look short, but I know Tenzin prefers when it's down. My long black wavy hair cascades down past my shoulders. Examining myself in the mirror I smile. Tenzin will be happy to see me.

I ride a boat to Air Temple Island. Seasickness quickly over comes me. I have always felt safer on land. The island is not far. As we reach the dock my excitement grows. Land. Sweet land.  
Walking towards Tenzin's quarters, suddenly I hear laughing. It's coming from the beach. Curious, I walk towards the laughter.

Tenzin's POV

I kiss Pema on the forehead.

"You're going to break it off with THAT woman aren't you?"

"I will. I just don't want to hurt Lin. I have known her since I was a child."

She signs. "Just soon please. I can't stand you with her."

"I know. I would like to still remain friends with her." The look on her face tells me she didn't want me to even remain friends with Lin. I tickle her side to make her smile. She giggles profoundly.

Lin's POV

The laughter grows louder as I approach. I expect it to be two young love birds. Peering around the corner, I see Tenzin tickling Pema's side. My eyes grow wide at the sight. He leans down and kisses her! My shock quickly turns to rage. I walk out to where I am visible.

"Lin I..." He sees my enraged look. "Lin this isn't what you think." He begins, but I cut him off. I stomp on the ground and launch him in the air he falls to the ground ill prepared.

"OH! This is exactly what it looks like!" I scream on the verge of tears.  
"You choose HER! She is only TWENTY-ONE! She is FIFTEEN years younger than YOU!" The tears start to run down my cheeks.

"Lin I didn't want to hurt you." He says gently.

"Too late for that!" I say through a sob.

"Lin I didn't want it to end like this." He stares at me pleading. I start to walk away. "Lin wait." He starts after me. I walk faster. I make it to the boat and stand there back turned from the island as the boat leaves the dock.

Tenzin's POV

I watch as the women I loved for so many years runs away from me. What have I done? This was all a mistake. Why did I have to kiss Pema? Why did it have to end like this?

Lin's POV

I go to my mother's house instead of my own and knock on the door.

"Lin what's wrong?" she asks concerned.

"It's… it's Tenzin!" I say through tears. She pulls me into a hug and strokes my hair.

"Shh it's okay Lin. Now tell me what happened."

* * *

**more to come soon:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry the last chapter was so sad. I hope this one will cheer you up. sorry it took so darn long to post this. Oh and a big thanks to the people following the story. ok enough babbling on with the story.**

* * *

Lin's POV

I wake up to the sound of footsteps across the floor. Opening my eyes I find I'm at my mother's house. Sitting up, I realize I'm on her couch. I almost forget why I'm here. Then, like a boulder being thrown at me, it hits me. My eyes begin to water. NO! I will not cry! Standing up tall with my head held high, I vow I will never get close to someone again!My mother must know I'm up now. I can feel the vibrations in the floor and recognize the heartbeat as hers.

"Lin, you're up. How are you?" She asks.

"I am fine now."I respond.

She turns to face me. "I know you are lying. I can feel your heartbeat," she says. Even though she can't see my facial expression, she knows I am still upset. My mother. The only person who truly understands me.

"I'll get over it. Airhead seems happy without me."

"If you say so." My mother was never one to pry. She's straight forward.

"Thank you for letting me stay."

"No problem kiddo," she says as I turn to leave. I guess I'll always be kiddo to her.

I'm home in minutes, metal bend my uniform on and head for the police station. I make a mental decision to be extra abrasive.

That night after a long day of chasing law breakers, finally I can return to my apartment. Opening the door I realize that I still have pictures of me and Tenzin and a pair of his sleeping robes he left here. There are also the letters he has written to me over the years.

Picking through all the rooms, anything that has a memory of him must go. I end up filling a box small enough to fit in a desk drawer. Just as I'm about to throw them away, I stop myself, walk back to my room and put them in my closet.

Walking past the kitchen I notice a paper and a set of keys. Curiously I head towards it. It's a letter from Tenzin. Tempted as I am to burn it, I force myself to read it.

Lin,

I am terribly sorry it had to end in this way. I never wished to hurt you. I always thought you and I had a future, but we have different goals in life. I hope someday in the future you will forgive me. I understand if you do not. I have returned the key you gave me to your apartment as well.

I will always care for you,

Tenzin

I stare at the letter absorbing the words. Carefully folding the letter I put it, as well as the key, in the box with all the other memories.

Two months later

Life has been about routine lately. Work is my life since I no longer have or want a love life again. Get up. Go to work. Intimidate people. Eat. Sleep. That's my life now. I haven't associated with anyone since I had talked to my mother. I know isolating myself doesn't help. I nearly made a new recruit cry today. Even though I hadn't met to scare him, I yelled at the poor kid. The officers even cower when they hear me interrogate someone. One even asked me "Chief aren't you being a little unfair? She is only a kid."

It's yet again Sunday and I hate it. There's no work to keep me preoccupied. It's only noon. So much more day to bare without work. The phone rings. "Miss Bei Fong, your mother wishes to see you." It must be the maid I convinced to to hire. Since my mother cannot see the numbers on the dial. Although she could have called me herself, the phones are made of metal. My mother is too lazy for her own good.

"Tell her I will come in a few minutes."

"Yes, Miss. Bei Fong."

"That's Chief Bei Fong." I say annoyed.

"Yes... well... goodbye...Chief Bei Fong."

Good they understood. I begin my walk to my mother's. I'm at her doorstep when the maid is leaving.  
"Chief." She says with a nod. She must have been the one on the phone. I give a nod back.

"Lin, your here," my mother says happily. "I thought you could use some time out of your house."

"Yes, I could." She knows me too well.

"Well I'm glad you came. You can cook me a meal." She says walking towards me. I roll my eyes. She stops suddenly. "Lin, I can feel two heartbeats."

"Can you feel your own?" I ask confused. No one else in the the house with us.

"No, it's not mine. It's coming from you." She says smiling.

"Why are you smiling? Why do I have two heartbeats?" Will she just answer instead of feeling the vibrations in the floor.

"Lin I never thought you would have this happen." She says smugly.

"Mother, I do not understand. What do you mean?" Why won't she just tell me?

"Lin, how do you not know yet?" She asks.

"Not know WHAT? Is something wrong with me?Should I see a healer?" I say impatiently.  
"No, nothing is wrong with you. Lin I think I am going to be a grandmother after all." She puts her hand on the floor. I stare at her. Heart stops. Breathing ceases. Thoughts freeze. I'm left speechless.

* * *

**Thank you for reading:) More to come soon;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry it took so long to post this. So I made this an extra long chapter. Thank you guys who follow the story:) enjoy! **

* * *

I blink in shock. Did my mother just say that? Am I really pregnant? This can't be happening. I can't care for a child. I would be a terrible mother. They wouldn't have their father in their lives either. It's not true. I don't believe it. My heart starts to pound in my ears.

"Lin, calm down," my mother says calmly as if this wasn't a huge issue that could change everything I have worked for.

"How can you expect me to be CALM?!" My voice comes more strongly than expected. This can't be happening.

"It's not a bad thing Lin. Now, I never expected to have children and here you are. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I can't care for a child. I don't want to care for a child. Besides they wouldn't have their father in their lives. I can't possibly tell Tenzin. He doesn't need to know."

"Lin, taking care of you wasn't easy. I was the chief of police before I had given birth to you. I know how you must feel. Believe me you where a hand full." I scowl. "Now you have someone to live on as another strong Bei Fong." What if they are an Airbender? Then it would make Tenzin and I look terrible having a child out of wedlock!

"I won't keep the child. I can't bear the thought of raising a child alone and having to explain why their father is never around or why all the other children have a dad."

"I think you might change your mind once the kid is born. Once you have someone else to care for. Someone more fragile. Someone who will need you."

"No, I don't think I will. I have never wanted a child and I don't want one now."

"It's your choice, but I think you'll come to care about the child before they are born. And you'll learn how to feel happy again."

"How can you be sure I'm even pregnant?" I say, hoping to hear another answer.

"I can feel the heartbeat with my own two feet, Lin. Are you doubting me, the greatest earth bender to walk the earth? Who can tell if someone is lying by feeling the heartbeat? Who knows her surroundings without being able to see?"

She does have a point. "But if you really doubt me, go see a doctor." Finally something that would make things clear. But I don't wish to be here any longer. After news such as this, I need to think. I need a reason to escape this situation.

"I must go home. I have some cleaning to do around my place," I say trying to escape.

"No, you don't. I can tell when you lie remember. Besides, you owe me a meal. You should eat. You are eating for two now."

I sigh. Why did she have to mention that? Although chicken, rice, dumplings, and pudding for dessert sound mouthwatering.

"Fine. But I'm not cooking. How about if we go out." My mouth starts to water at the thought of chicken.

"Works for me. But I prefer to walk. I like to know where I'm at. Besides walking in fresh air, knowing your surroundings will do you some good." My mother wasn't fond of the idea of her feet not on the ground. She hated flying on Appa or going on ships and a car was no exception.

"Alright. I know how you distrust Sato Mobiles."

We walk in silence to the restaurant. A child. Me a mother. I can't wrap my head around this. How could I have let this happen? Did I let it happen? Am I really pregnant? I guess I really don't know just yet, but my mother has never been wrong before. I know I need to see a doctor but… I don't want to believe this is happening. The public can't find out. I'd have to leave the police force for some time once I start to show. Who would takeover my position until I return? What if I was to give the child up and they are an Airbender, the public would go crazy. Tenzin is the only Airbender alive. Should I raise the child to keep chaos from rising?

As if she read my thoughts my mother says, "Lin, you could tell him. You have me to help you, but he can help more than I. Who knows? He may come back to you. He isn't married yet you know. Tenzin has wanted a child for some time now and I am sure he would want to be part of their life."

After what he did? Never! He broke my heart and kissed Pema. That very name makes my blood boil.

"He doesn't need to know. He is engaged, mother. Tenzin must never find out."

To think I would ever tell him is beyond me. He does not deserve to know. I do not plan on keeping the child, so no harm would be done. My life will go back to its routine after the child is born. Or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe not telling him would be unfair to him. After all it is a life he also had a hand in creating. He should at least have the opportunity to express his thoughts. But it's my body! It is my choice not his. He wanted to leave me for Pema so be it!

"I know you feel this way now, but you may regret not telling him later."  
Now she is starting to sound like Aunt Katara. "You sound to much like Aunt Katara. If I do not keep the child no harm will be done."  
"In due time you may change your mind." That's what she thinks. "Now I smell food lets go."

I roll my eyes. There are no words spoken throughout the meal. And I am grateful for it. It is dark as I walk my mother home.

"Thanks for the food kiddo."

"No problem."

"Goodnight. Stop by more often." I smile. "Lin, the doors always open and if its not you know how to metal bend."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

Turning on my heel to walk home, I hear the door shut. Sluggishly, I walk home. It seems like hours have passed, but it's only been minutes and I'm home. Opening the door to a dark room, I walk straight to my room. Changing in my sleeping wear, the soft silk ones Tenzin used to like me in, I glance in the tall mirror. Staring at my reflection my gaze falls to my stomach. It wouldn't be bad, would it? My piece of Tenzin, a part of him. Smiling at the thought a hand falls to my stomach. My mother may be right. Crawling in bed looking up at the ceiling, arms folded behind my head. I think to myself maybe just maybe...

-Five days later-

Ring ring ring. Jumping at the sound of the phone in the morning. Running a hand through tangled hair. Ring ring. Thoughts of ignoring the call come easily. What time is it? Glancing at the clock I realize it's nearly nine-thirty. I'm late for work! Jumping out of bed and running to the phone before it rings once more. Crossing my finger hoping its not one of my officers asking where I am. Rin-," Hello."

"Hello Ms. Bei Fong, I would like to remind you of your doctors appointment that is at ten." The day I have been dreading. It's Friday. I'm hoping that just this once my mother is wrong.

"Oh, yes ten." I say still lost in my thoughts. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Goodbye." I hang up without saying goodbye. It's Friday already? I could go to work instead, but my mother made me call off already. I decide to dress casual, not in my uniform. Picking through the clothes in my dresser I find a plain green tank top, a pair of grey pants and black sandals. It's nine forty-five by the time I'm finished dressing. No time for breakfast. I touch my uniform. This day could change the rest of my life. As I walk out the door I lay a hand on the door frame, pause, look back and sigh.

I walk up to my Sato Mobile and pause as I put a hand on the cool metal. Now is my chance to turn back. I slide onto the slick leather seat. I start the engine, put my hands on the steering wheel, take a deep breath in and start driving the doctors. I park in front of the office, take a long look at the sign and then I walk into a small waiting room. I hope they don't mind I'm late.

"May I help you?" a women sitting at a desk asks with a chirpy voice.

"Yes I have and appointment with Dr. Lee at ten. Sorry I am running late."

"Yes let me see," she says shuffling through a stack of papers on her desk. "Ah. You must be Ms. Bei Fong. Right this way dear."

She stands and walks out from behind her desk. She leads me to a small hallway. "Second door on you right." Before I could say thank you she's heading towards her desk. Second door to the right. Down the seemingly dark little hallway I find myself in front of the room. I knock.

"Yes, come in." A man with a friendly voice says. "Ah you must be Ms. Bei Fong. You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

"Yes, my apologies Dr. Lee."

"It's know problem. Now tell me why such an urgent appointment. I usually find you in the hospital with an injury."

"I would like to have a test done..."

"Well what kind of test are we speaking of?"

"Pregnancy." His eye grow wide. No one would expect me to have a child. "You dare not tell anyone," I say in a threatening tone.

"No, of course not," He says with shameful eyes. "Now lets see," he says to himself as he shuffles through the cupboards.

"Now we are going to have to take a little blood," he says with a needle at hand. I hold out my arm wincing as the needle pushes through my skin. I close my eyes. The needle is pulled from my skin.

"Your results should be here in a day or two. We will call when they are ready."

* * *

**more to come soon;) **


	6. Chapter 6

I grip the cool metal of the chair. Stiffening as my teeth grit. "It takes a day or two for the results to come in," I say in a flustered tone. My eyes meet the doctors. He's not lying. He shifts uncomfortably under my stare.

As he clears his throat he says, "Yes, a day or two..." He appears afraid to say more.

"Does it really take that long?" I ask in disbelief. How can a blood test take that long? I have never had a blood test until now.

"Three days at the most." I feel the metal bend as my grip on the chair tightens. Three days?! How can he possibly expect me to wait three days? I need to know now. He stands by the door. "Ms. Bei Fong, you are excused." Clearly he wants me to leave.

"I do have a few questions before I leave." His eyes wander to the clock.

"I only have a few minutes." A few more minutes of torture. My lips threaten to twitch into a smile. I maintain a serious face.

"How do they determine if I am, in fact, pregnant?" This question has been floating in my mind since I arrived at the doctors.

"We look for the presence of the hormone hCG, human chorionic gonadotropin." He seems surprised by my question.

"And what do you mean by that?" Clearly I know nothing about pregnancy tests. He still appears uncomfortable. For a minute he stands there, unsure of how to respond. My grip on the chair loosens allowing myself to relax more. "Well, are you going to answer my question?" I ask in annoyance.

"Yes, my apologies Miss. You see hCG is produced by the placenta shortly after fertilization." His eyes fall to the clock."I'm sorry. I have another patient due to come in at ten forty-five. If you have any more questions feel free to call." His excuse to get rid of me.

"Yes, thank you doctor." I stand up. Giving a sideways glance at the clock it's ten thirty. I walk out of the door without saying another word. How could this have happened? Blindly I walk to the exit nearly bumping into a women.

"Have a nice day," the women with the chirpy voice says. How can I have a nice day?! I may be pregnant and have to wait one to three days to know if I truly am. Looking up at the bright blue sky, spirits please let my mother be wrong just this once. The sun beats down on my shoulders as I walk to my Sato Mobile. The metal handle stings my fingers as I pull open the door. Slowly I slide into my seat. I reach for the door and pull it shut. Sitting there I stare straight ahead not yet ready to drive. Putting the keys into the ignition the engine roars to life.

Gripping the steering wheel with both hands, I lay my forehead on it. What am I going to do if the test comes positive? Minutes go by with me siting in this position. I should drive home. Looking up into the mirror to see a crease in my forehead from it resting on the steering wheel. Taking a deep breath in I begin my drive home.

When I reach my destination, I hadn't realized I was standing at my door. Reaching in my pocket to find no keys. I look at the closed door and sigh. I metal bend the lock, and the door opens.

Peering into the dark room, my curtains hadn't been opened this morning. Should I push them open allowing the bright morning sun in? No, I would rather enjoy peace, quiet, and the dark cool room. Just for a little while. I step into the small living room as I close the door behind me. I slip my shoes off by the door. At least I will be able to feel where I am in my home.

The floor is cool under my feet. Taking a minute to stand in the dark that envelopes the room. I take a small step forward feeling the vibrations that follow. I turn to the right. That's where the couch is. I walk towards it feeling the tiniest vibrations in the room. Someone is walking towards my door. I turn towards the door. I feel the beating of their heart. It's strangely familiar.

They knock on the door. I refuse to answer until I know who the heartbeat belongs to. The rap on the door three times again this time with more force. I know who it is now. I do not want to answer, but then again my curiosity burns. Why would they come here? I open the curtains before answering the door. Pulling open the door to see none other than Pema.  
"And what has given me the pleasure of having you stop by?" I ask with a smirk. She stares into the room unsure if she should step in. "Well are you going to just stand there and stare at the room or come in?" Her cheeks grow pink with embarrassment.

"Yes, my apologies." She says nervously. I roll my eyes. Would she just say what she wants and leave, before I earth bend her out of my house! She is lucky she caught me today. Any other day I would not be so polite.

"What do you want, Pema? You already took... Never mind that. You know what you took. So, tell me why are you here?" A minute goes by with no response. My foot taps as I wait impatiently. Can she see I do not want her here. "If your not going to say why you are here, then leave," I say rather harshly.

"As you know Tenzin and I are getting..."

"Married. Yes, I know." I say shortly.

"And I know Tenzin left a few things here...and he wanted me to come get them..." Does she expect me to believe this? She starts to speak again. I cut her short.

"If you refuse to tell me the real reason your here then. Get. Out. Of. My. House." I say sternly.

"Did Tenzin talk in his sleep when he was with you?" Why would she want to know that? But I do recall he did when something was bothering him.

"Yes, why?" She glances around the room.

"No reason." She says hastily. What has he said that would dare her to step foot in my house?

"What has he said?"

She stands tall looking me in the eye. Trying to intimidate me. "Stay away from my husband." I hadn't planned on speaking to him again.

"You two are not married yet." I smirk.

"Just stay away from him."

"Why does he call for me in his sleep?" I ask in a teasing tone. Her eyes grow wide. Has he? She stands there dumbfounded. She doesn't answer. Has Tenzin called for me?

"Yes...I must be going... I'm late for lunch with a friend." She says in a hurry. She stand awkwardly in the door way.  
"Well do not just stand there and be late." Why am I being so polite to this women?

"Thank you for you time Lin."

"No problem, but please don't come to my door again," I say coldly. Finally something I would normally say.

"I didn't plan on it. I'm late. My friend is helping me plan my wedding." She said that just to get under my skin. My eyes narrow at her. Jaw clenching. I want her out of my sight.

"Pema, I do not care about your wedding plans. Now Leave. My. House!" I say through gritted teeth. She stand there another few seconds. "Leave before I earth bend you out of my house!" I say in aggravation. She turns on her heal and leaves. Finally! She's running her luck thin. To have the nerve to to come my doorstep and talk about Tenzin!

Tenzin the man who may be a father to a child he will never know about. I hope these tests come tomorrow. It would put my mind at ease. My fingers make small circles on my temples rubbing away the tension. I think they may lack a chief of police for a couple of days.  
I call the office and request tomorrow off. No questions were asked. Those test results better come within the next two days because I am not requesting Monday off as well. This is going to be a long day without work to keep me busy.

~Sunday~

Ring ring ring. I jump at the sound. Finally someone has called. I cross my fingers hoping its the doctors. I have been itching to know if the tests are positive. Running to answer the telephone before it has a chance to ring again. "Hello." My heart pounds in my chest as I wait for a response. Please be the doc-.

"Hello your test results have come in, Ms. Bei Fong."

* * *

**thank you for reading! Your comments and follows are the only reason I keep writing this story:)Hopefully I'll be able to update more often.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took longer than expected. I will try to update more often now that its summer. Thank you guys who follow! And the reviews really motivate me to write more:) ok on with the story**

* * *

"Hello your test results have come in, Ms. Bei Fong." My heart stops. Stomach drops. I can't seem to find my voice. I have been waiting for this call for what seems like ages, and suddenly I don't want to know. A voice interrupts my thoughts. "Ms. Bei Fong? Your results have come in." I stand there in silence gripping the phone not yet ready to hear the voice again. "Ms. Bei Fong?" The voice repeats.

I manage to find my voice. "Yes, this is she."

"Your..."

"Test results are in."

"Yes, I can tell you on the phone or you may come in." I should come in. I should pay them not to tell, threaten them if I must.

"No, I would like to come in" Though I dread the idea of going back to that place, I must.

"That's fine. Most people like to see the results in front of them."  
That's what they think, I fear these results.

"Thank you goodbye."

"Good..." I hang up before they can finish. What happens if they are positive? I can't let this get out. This has to be kept under lock and key. No one must know. I may have to tell a friend though. Kya? She has been like an older sister to me, but she is Tenzin's sister. I have to tell someone other than my mother What am I thinking? These results may be negative. I may not have to worry. Though my mother is rarely proven wrong. These thoughts race through my mind as I'm driving to the doctors.  
I step out of the vehicle, the first steps to my fate. Spirits, let my mother be wrong.

Sluggishly I walk to the building. My feet drag as if they are held down by weights. My eyes follow the ground. I can't look at the building. The door to my future is in front of me. Reluctantly I place a hand on the door and ever so slowly push it open.

My head unwillingly looks up. The receptionist desk is just ahead. I take a deep breath. I can do this I think as I walk confidently to hide my nervousness. The receptionist doesn't notice my presence. Her eyes are locked on the papers in front of her. "Ahem." She glances up.

"Is there anything I can assist you with Ma'am?"

"I am here to receive my test results. Lin Bei Fong," I say in a hurry.  
She shuffles through the various stacks of papers on her desk while muttering," Bei Fong, Bei Fong. Ah. Here we are. You're in luck! The doctor can see you right away." I sigh.

"Thank you. I know the way." The receptionist chases after me.

"Wait miss you can't go back there yet!" Halfway down the hallway she gives up. I slow my pace and look back to make sure she is not following me.

I walk down the brightly lit hallway and find myself standing in front of his door. Slowly my hand lifts to knock on the door. Once. Twice. Three times. I roll back on my heals as I wait. The door opens.

"Ah Miss Bei Fong. It's nice to see you. So you decided to come in. How are you?"

"Fine. Now please tell me about the test results," I say as I sit down in the chair closest to the door...my escape.

"I don't have them in front of me. Let me check your chart. I'll be right back."

He walks out of the room leaving me utterly alone. The walls are blank. What will I do if the results are positive? Would I raise this child? Will I ever tell the father? My heart pounds so hard in my chest I feel as if it would show through my shirt. Stop. Breathe, Lin. The doctor returns holding a clipboard with that all important paper on top.

"Well Miss Bei Fong it seems you are not pregnant." I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath. I'm not pregnant. My mother was wrong!

"Thank you! Thank you so much. I will be leaving now," I say surprised. I shake his hand on my way out, not giving him a chance to say more. I am practically skipping out to my Sato Mobile. Relief has overcome me.

~The doctor's office~

The doctor stands there looking again at Lin's test results. Most women would be upset by this news. He flips through the papers in his hand. His eyes grow wide, mouth drops open. He runs down the hall to find the nurse who gave him the results. The redheaded nurse turns to see the doctor running towards her. He is panting when he reaches her.

"Is there something wrong doctor?" She asks in concern.

"The...test...Bei Fong...not...hers," he manages to say through panting breaths.

"They aren't hers?" She grabs the clipboard from him. Her face grows pale. Her hands shake causing her to drop the clipboard. They stare at each other. The doctor picks up the clipboard. "We...we.. Have to find hers. These were negative,"she stammers over her words.

"Why not just leave it?" He asks reluctant to look for Lin's results.

"I saw her results," the nurse says sheepishly.

"What were they?" A glare forms on his face. She stands there her head held down in shame. "Well?" His foot taps rapidly on the floor. His arms fold across his chest.

"Positive..." She says in a weak voice.

* * *

**thank you for reading. guests are able to write reviews too:) **


End file.
